jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NK Series Android
The NK series Android is a highly advanced android. Despite her appearance as a human female teenager, her body is in fact a sophisticated robotic frame that far exceeds the capabilities of any ordinary human which is combined with the super fast reflexes and keen senses of a domesticated feline. She possesses superhuman strength and is capable of lifting several tons with relative ease. Her reinforced body provides her with phenomenal endurance and an incredible resilience to damage. She has withstood tremendous physical shocks and impacts, even falls from several thousands of feet in the air without the slightest impairment. Her body has proven itself invulnerable to conventional and unconventional military armaments from bullets, rockets, artillery fire, and even high explosives. She has also demonstrated a high resilience to electricity and electrical shocks. She has proven highly vulnerable however to nepetalactone or as it commonly known, catnip which disorients her and makes her behave drunkenly. The NK series also possesses superhuman speed and agility. She can apparently outrun most cars and automobiles easily and she has proven that she can move so fast as to defy gravity and run up or down walls or other vertical surfaces. She is also an incredibly gifted acrobat who is capable of incredibly complex series of gymnastics and belief defying acrobatic feats with complete ease. Her agility and sense of balance are incredibly acute. TheNK series appears amazingly human or rather alive. She eats, sleeps and needs to breath, but whether she truly requires to do the first two, or if she simply does so out of habit or because she enjoys it, is unknown . As to the last however, although mostly a high tech android her organic components still apparently require a continuous supply of oxygen. She cannot survive unsupported in the vacuum of outer space nor underwater for instance. The NK series possesses extraordinary developed senses including both hearing and smell. She can apparently hear things from considerable distances and even identify individuals whom she is familiar with by scent from certain distances. It is unknown how developed or acute her other senses are. She has never demonstrated enhanced vision capabilities and although she does possess a sense of taste, it is unclear how well developed that sense is. It is apparent that her sense of touch is not as developed as her other senses however. She may or may not even have the capability to feel pain as Kyusaku Natsume once stubbed out a lit cigarette on her hand accidentally without her even realizing it. The NK series frequently employs a pair of extendable wing-like antennas that resemble cat’s ears from the base of her skull. The exact nature of these antennas were never definitely explained but they appear to act to feed her additional sensory information and enhance her available sensor data. The NK series is a formidable hand to hand combatant. She combines her physical abilities with her natural acrobatic abilities into a unique and highly flexible fighting style. One of the NK series’ weaknesses is water. She is simply incapable of swimming or, more to the point, although she appears to be a human being, her body is most definitely not. Her enormous body weight makes it impossible for her to even float. She can overcome this limitation with the help of specialized equipment via an aquatic propulsion unit designed by Kyusaku Natsume known as the Mermaid Machine RX73. Although she does so rarely, upon occasion the NK series may employ certain weapons or rather adapted technological equipment as weaponry. Kyusaku Natsume has in fact created some specifically for her personal use as custom engineered accessories. Category:Terminology